


Let Me Clear the Ice from Your Heart

by DawnWillBreakSoon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Uenoyama being protective, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnWillBreakSoon/pseuds/DawnWillBreakSoon
Summary: Uenoyama Ritsuka and Satou Mafuyu are now college students, four years into their relationship. It's winter, and Uenoyama wants to do everything he can to make this season easier for Mafuyu. Sometimes, it's the little things that help more than the grand gestures.Uenoyama wants to take care of Mafuyu; Mafuyu is grateful; it's just a cute fluffy one-shot.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Let Me Clear the Ice from Your Heart

The world is utterly cold, dark, and silent. 

At least, that is Uenoyama Ritsuka’s first thought when he wakes up before dawn. Darkness hung heavily in his bedroom, threatening to seep into him through the air’s biting chill. He groaned and reached instinctively for his blanket. When his hand doesn’t find it, he wakes up more thoroughly and sits up, peering intently into the darkness. As his eyes adjust, he finally makes out a trace of red. Sato Mafuyu, his love, lay on the other side of the bed, curled tightly in all of the blankets with just his bright hair distinguishable from the night. 

Uenoyama wanted to be irritated, but when Mafuyu’s soft snores filled the quiet room, they filled the void inside of him as well, chasing away the effects of the darkness. Uenoyama yawned and turned to his phone on the side table. It’s too late to go back to sleep anyways. He stumbled to his closet and pulled on a thick sweatshirt without turning on the light. Quietly, he left the bedroom and slowly closed the door behind him.

Mafuyu’s face, peaceful as he slept, filled Uenoyama’s mind as he got ready for the day. 

“What am I, 16 again?” he mumbled to himself as he brushed his teeth. The two had grown and matured significantly in the past four years, bringing them a deeper form of love than either could have imagined in high school. Uenoyama still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he got to spend each day – and each night – with Mafuyu. 

He shook his head to clear the fog of sleep and sappy thoughts as he headed to the living room. There he twisted open the window shades and looked out from their third-floor apartment. The sun should have been starting to glow between the buildings by now, but a thick layer of clouds kept it from shining through. A frigid draft seeped in from the window, making Uenoyama shiver and step back. 

“It’s got to be below freezing out there,” he thought, “and it rained overnight. Walking to the station in this would be miserable, and Mafuyu has to be on campus first thing this morning. Good thing he talked me into buying that car last month. It’s probably covered in ice, though. I better take care of it. He would catch a cold being outside in this for even five minutes!” With that Uenoyama shrugged on his old black coat, grabbed his keys, slipped on his shoes, and headed down the stairs. 

The wind was even harsher than Uenoyama expected. He turned his collar up and set to work chipping ice off of the windshield of the boxy Honda with a small ice scraper. The car was deep blue, almost black, and Mafuyu liked to say that when it caught the sun just right it matched Uenoyama’s hair and eyes. There was no sun for it to catch today, though. Only a few other people were around the usually-busy area, hurrying to their own cars or heading down the sidewalk toward the station, studiously trying to avoid the iciest areas. 

Within minutes the cold had seeped through Uenoyama’s coat, his breath made clouds as he worked, and his arms burned from the exertion. Halfway through he straightened his back and shivered, then turned back to the task. Finally, when his gloveless fingers were numb and his arms felt unbearably heavy, the windshield was clear. 

Uenoyama wasted no time hurrying back up the stairs. Reaching the top, he tried to breathe deeply and settle his freezing, overworked lungs before going inside. While he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, he did not want Mafuyu to see the effort it had taken him just to clear the windshield and race back up the slippery stairs. He wanted Mafuyu to believe that he could take care of him – that he would always do everything he needed, and more. 

“Uenoyama-kun, it’s so cold out here! Hurry up and get back inside!” Mafuyu threw open the front door and exclaimed, not giving Uenoyama time to return his breathing to normal. He reached for Uenoyama’s hand and pulled him inside, quickly closing the door behind them. 

“Here,” he said, hurrying to the kitchen while Uenoyama took off his shoes and coat, “I made you coffee.”

“Thanks,” Uenoyama grunted, breathing deeply in the steam from the mug before taking a sip and slumping onto the couch. As grateful as he was for the drink, nothing was more comforting than the sight of Mafuyu, still in his sleep shirt, smiling at Uenoyama from under his messy red fringe before turning back to the kitchen. He quietly hummed to himself while pouring his own cup of coffee. 

“I hope I didn’t wake you?” Uenoyama asked, taking another, longer drink.

“No, you didn’t,” Mafuyu said, sitting on the couch next to Uenoyama, “although it was a little unsettling to find you gone when I woke up.” Uenoyama tensed at this; maybe he should have left a note, or something?

“Sorry, I saw all the ice, and I went to clear the car off,” he started, glancing at Mafuyu and then staring into his mug, “so you can drive it to your class today, instead of taking the train. That way you don’t have to walk on the ice or anything…” 

“It didn’t take me long to figure out what you were doing,” Mafuyu said. Uenoyama was relieved that he sounded unbothered. “I could see you out the front window. You were working so hard! I thought you would be cold when you came back in, so I started the coffee. Although,” Mafuyu caught Uenoyama’s eye with a mischievous smirk before continuing, “I can think of a few other ways to warm up, if you would rather.” Uenoyama choked on his coffee and coughed, his cheeks turning vibrant red. Mafuyu giggled. 

“Damn it!” Uenoyama said, clearly with no malice, “how many times am I going to lose my breath because of you this morning?” The words were out of his mouth before he realized what he had said. Mafuyu’s smile overtook his whole face.

“I don’t know,” he said innocently, “shall we find out?” Uenoyama groaned and drained the rest of his coffee, willing his face to return to its normal shade. Mafuyu chuckled again and snuggled closer into Uenoyama’s side, laying his head on his shoulder. 

“Your neck is freezing,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Then don’t put your face on it!” Uenoyama replied, stretching his sore arms and settling one comfortably around Mafuyu. 

“But you like it,” Mafuyu said softly, his breath indeed warming and tickling Uenoyama, “and you do so much for me.”

“I hope,” Uenoyama said, pausing to gather his courage before finishing the sentence, “I hope I’m giving you something better to remember about winter.” Mafuyu didn’t say anything right away. The two sat that way for a few minutes, Uenoyama slowly thawing in Mafuyu’s warmth. Finally, Mafuyu broke the silence.

“Uenoyama-kun,” he said, “you know that I appreciate everything you do, right?”

“Of course I do,” Uenoyama replied softly, unsure where Mafuyu was going with this. 

“Good,” he said, “because I have something to tell you. Two things, actually. Maybe three.” Uenoyama’s heart sped up.

“What is it?”

“The car has an electric defroster for the windshield. And, the school text while you were outside: classes are cancelled today. Neither of us has to go anywhere.” 

Uenoyama cursed, then laughed and covered his face with his hand. Mafuyu laughed along with him, then pulled Uenoyama’s hand from his face so he could gently press his lips to Uenoyama’s. 

“I’m making the best memories with you, in every season.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This is the first fic I've ever shared, and I'm open to any and all constructive criticism!


End file.
